


Vode An: The Commander

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship/Love, Gen, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Brothers meet. An honor is revealed.





	Vode An: The Commander

The clone commando walks into the back room. His mind is clear as he searches the room for hidden threats. He smiles as he thinks of his own hidden threat. A young woman who is one of the few he trusts to watch his back.

A young woman who regularly kicks his ass, as well as that of his former General, like him a hidden survivor.

The hooded figure walks in, the door closing behind him. The blonde clone snaps to attention; salutes. "What? We're both Captains, Rex."

"They promoted you when you went missing. His _vod_  smiles.

"Commander Gregor."


End file.
